I am Hunter
by MystNic
Summary: This is a story about Hunter, an American girl going to Europe to kill the vampire King that killed her parents and last living family. She was saved by the creature that she hates the most - a vampire. See what happens ;-
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was night again. This meant that Alexandre would go out again and make him kill some innocent human just for the sake of it. He had told him so often that it didn't need to be that way. Yes, they were monsters. But they did not need to be killers. All they needed was a few drops to survive. Especially him and the king – they were so old that they did not need to kill a human to survive. But he made him go again. This time he came as well.

He had told them to kill the woman that was on her way home from work. She would never again see her loved ones... unless there was such a thing as heaven?

Mitchell and Clarice Griffin had been married for 6 years and they were still as happy as on the first day. Their little daughter Sharon was their pride and joy and they really had all they needed. Mitchell managed a bank and Clarice was a dance instructor with her own studio. It was the 80s. Since Grease came out in the 70s everybody loved to dance and Clarice was an excellent dancer and won many championships. They had enjoyed a great evening in a restaurant and Sharon began to take everything in. She just turned 2 but she could already speak very well and she was a fast learner. She was walking, eating on her own and started memorising her lullabies.

Mitchell and Clarice were smiling at their giggling daughter when they turned into the street to go home. They had not seen the dark figures that were covering on the ground over something. They turned their heads when the Griffins came closer and hissed. Mitchell stopped and pulled Clarice and Sharon back. One of the figures got up and took off his hood. Mitchell gasped and wanted to scream, but he couldn't. The man with the white skin and long blond hair smiled at him, but it was an evil smile. That is when Mitchell knew he would die. "Tötet sie!" the blond man ordered. Mitchell didn't understand what he said. He thought the figure spoke German. His sister was fluent in German. She would have been able to tell him. His sister... him and her had always been so close. She died just last year. Mitchell wondered if he would meet her in heaven. Would he go to heaven? What about Sharon? His little girl...

"Mitchell..." Clarice sobbed and not even one second later one of the figures stood next to her and bit her in the throat. Sharon fell to the ground and rolled into the heap of rubbish that lay on the street.

"Willst du sie, Orpheus?" Norman asked his king his mouth bloody from Clarices blood. Did he want the woman. Orpheus smiled and pulled back his hair. His cloak hardly moved and to Mitchell it looked as if he was hovering over the floor without touching it. He knew Clarice was dead. But he would soon see her again on the other side. Orpheus was disappointed about her death. He didn't get to taste her, because her heart was too weak for the stress and shock of the bite. He looked at Mitchell. The human gasped at the creatures eyes. Were they what he thought they were? But it was all fiction invented by Bram Stoker, right? Before he could answer his question the man opposite him rammed his fangs into his throat and Mitchell almost lost consciousness and fell to the ground. The last he saw was one of the figures carefully picking up Sharon from the rubbish and then he was gone with her. He didn't know why, but he felt that his little girl would survive.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

It was the darkest night I have seen in a very long time. I wondered if it was always that dark in London. I had only arrived here a few days ago. I wanted to go out straight away the second I arrived but the responsible part of my brain told me I should wait and get over the jetlag; it's not every day that you fly from Seattle to London. The minute I stepped out of the hotel that I had booked into I knew they were around. If I hadn't been so tired I would have known it the minute I stepped out of the plain. A normal human would not even notice anything. But for some reason I was not normal. I must have some sort of a sixth sense, that's how I explained it to myself. I could hear their whispers from a distance. I could smell them everywhere. It was not a bad smell. It was like a potpourri of lavender, mire and thyme. Sounds strange, but it really does smell nice. That is one of the reasons why people are so attracted to them – they don't know that they smell them, but subconsciously they did. Another reason why I am different than normal humans is because I am stronger - for no particular reason. I found out in kindergarten when Eric Feist tried to take my toy sword from me. The kindergarten teachers had big problem to get my hands of his throat and he had bruises for weeks. The parents wanted to sue me, but of course I was way too young for that... and I didn't have any parents or guardians to sue anymore, so I was transferred to another kindergarten. But the main reason why I was in London was my parents. They have been killed when I was about 2 years old.

I found that out 7 years ago, when I turned 18. The orphanage packed my bags and gave me a letter that was given to them the day I arrived at the orphanage at the age of 2. They didn't know who it was from, but when I opened it I found out that it was from a hunter. He explained to me how my parents had died, that it surely did not happen in a car accident and told me to come to him when I was ready. His name was Jake Albrechts and he had given an address in Michigan. The letter also contained $200 so I could go to him. Since I hadn't done particularly well in school and spent most of my time in the gym I didn't really have much of a choice.

And so I arrived in Indigo, Michigan 2 days later. Indigo was a tiny place where everybody knew each other. I asked an elderly lady if she knew where Jake Albrechts lived and she looked at me suspicious and slightly agitated and said "Go straight, second path to the right" pointing towards the Northern Exit of the town. I thanked her and heard her murmuring something but didn't care to remember what it was.

After about half an hour I found the path she was talking about and turned right. I could then see a huge house appearing between the trees. I had no doubt that I was at the right address. I had to stop at a huge gate and ring a bell. 2 Minutes later I could see the camera, which was on top of the gate, turning towards me so I waived with my letter and felt pretty stupid. Suddenly a tall, thin guy came running out of the house laughing. He was not bad looking. His hair was long and blond but I could still see the grey on the sides. His eyes were dark brown and his nose slightly too small for his face.

"You came. Oh my god, you came! Thank god. Finally!" he rambled and after opening the gate he hugged my tightly. "Sharon Griffin. What better name could someone like you have. May I call you Sharon?" he asked.

"No." I said harshly. "I am Hunter. I know it sounds lame now, because you say you are a hunter. But I have been called hunter since I'm about 7." I explained. Jake looked at me confused. "I was hunting rabbits for fun. None of the other kids could."

"I bet they couldn't..." he murmured. "Hunter... I like that. That is a sign. It just must be!" He then laughed loudly and pushed me into the house and started babbling to himself.

"Hunter, you have a lot to learn. Let me show you everything and then we talk."

And we did talk. He told me how my parents were brutally murdered by them. How they nearly killed me too. He told me he brought me to the orphanage as he could not take care of me. Off course. He was a hunter. Jake trained me for 2 years without a break and I became the deadliest weapon against them you could imagine. For the past 5 years I have been killing them and I became better and better. I now felt pretty much invincible and I swore that I would go after the murderers of my mother and if it was the last thing I would ever do.

It didn't take me long to find them. I could smell their traces all along the river and was nearly laughing when I found three of them in front of St. Paul's Cathedral. It is just a myth that they "allergic" to churches or crosses. It really is... I guess that is why I don't believe in God either. He is not going to safe me from this mess. No one could...

I surprised two of them and staked them through the heart, while they were feeding on a young girl, she had looked about 20 or 21. The one that was left was surprised at first but then smiled. She was not very old, maybe 100 or 150 years old. You can see it in their eyes. Their natural colour is fading after a while turning nearly as clear as water and then they are supposed to gradually turn completely black. But it would take close to 1000 years for that to happen. I hadn't seen any yet with totally black eyes. The one standing in front of me only had a clear ring around her pupil, the rest was still green.

"Come one. Bite me!" I demanded ready to attack. She hissed and jumped towards me, her fangs ready to rip out my throat. But before she even touched me I had rammed my silver stake through her dead heart. She looked at me shocked and spat blood.

"Tell me where the king is!" I said looking down at her. I was still holding the stake, which was the only thing that held her upright. She laughed and hissed: "You will never find out!" I growled but she kept laughing. I kicked her with my high heels and pulled the stake out of her. Her face turned ugly and before she hit the ground she was nothing but ashes. I kicked through the ashes and saw it flying through the streets. And then it was quiet. I could hear a few of them on the other side of the river near the London Bridge and decided to go there and try and find out more.

Oh, and if you are wondering who I am. I am Hunter. I kill vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

I was killing vampires for the next 7 nights and I lost track about how many I killed. Off course none of them would give me information. But I usually eavesdropped before I killed them, so I heard a rumour that the King of the Vampires would be on Mainland Europe. Now that really narrowed it down, I know. But it was better than nothing. The King didn't move that quickly. He usually stayed for one or 2 years in one location, before it got too obvious that it was not a human responsible for the high murder rate in that location. The King was apparently the oldest vampire alive. It is said he is over 900 years old. This means his eyes would be nearly fully black. I was kind of curious to see that. The closest to seeing totally black eyes was an 850 years old vampire and only had the hint of the clear ring around his pupils. He is dead now. Orpheus, who is the King, only travellers with a few of his followers: Norman his right hand, Elisabeth who is his wife and is doing his travel arrangements and a few guards. None of these people would be easy to take out as Orpheus has handpicked the guards and Norman was a different story. He was one of the few vampires that had special powers. From all I know he could fly, which means he would be more difficult to take out. But I would think about that when it came to it. Elisabeth was easy, because she is still young, she has never fought and was always only protected by the guards or Norman. But the King... Orpheus... he was the one I really wanted to kill. The others were just a necessity to get to him. Orpheus was the One. He killed my parents. I still didn't know why, if they were only in his way or if he really held a crutch against them.

After 7 more days in London I decided to move over to mainland Europe. I don't know why but I decided to go to Paris. Something inside me told me that I have to go to Paris and I would find more answers.

"Are you okay for money?" Jake asked as I called him when I arrived in Paris at the train station. I called him twice a day to let him know I was doing okay. I didn't know how he financed my travels but he never really told me what his "official" occupation was and I didn't ask.

"I am fine, thank you. I'll get myself a hotel now and will start searching then. From what I can see the city is very busy, even at night so they probably won't be hunting in the city centre. But I'll keep you up to date." I said.

"Be careful, Hunter. Orpheus will soon find out that you are after him. 30 dead vampires in 2 weeks surely will not go unnoticed."

"Well, let him find out. It is just going to make it easier for me if he comes to me. I can't wait to meet him."

I heard Jake sigh and he asked then: "Did you find out any more as to where he is?"

"Not really. I don't think he is anywhere in Eastern Europe... don't ask me why, I just have a feeling. So I will have a listen around here tonight and if I can't find anything, I will try Brussels, Amsterdam, Berlin... I don't know." Saying it out loud seemed sad and I realised I didn't really have a plan.

"Be careful, Hunter!" Jake said again.

If you wonder why Jake is not with me... He is getting old. Jake is close to 60 now and his doctor forbade him to travel. The years of hunting down vampires left its marks on Jake.

"I will." I answered and we ended the phone call.

I picked up my luggage and looked around the train station for a map of Paris. I don't know how Jake did it, but I have never been stopped because of my stake. Or my knives. Or my gun. So if the airport security didn't see them or didn't want to see them, I didn't know. I was scared to death when I started travelling with my weapons but after I went through security for the 3rd time I knew nothing was going to happen.

I stood in front of the map and was wondering where to start when someone suddenly stood next to me and asked: "I know this city pretty well. Can I help you find your way, madame?"

"No thanks, I'm fine!" I answered without even looking at the man, who had a slight French accent. Big deal... I'm in France. He sniggered and in the class reflection I could see him shake his head. "Stubborn... why does that not surprise me now. Let's go Hunter. I'll show you the way to them."

Did he just say my name? I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes. There was a vampire in front of me. He looked like he was about 27 but he was very old. And very good looking... no wait, he was actually beautiful! He had long black perfectly straight hair, his face was long and elegant and his nose straight. His cheekbones were high and his lips too slim for my taste, but he had a breathtaking smile with perfectly white teeth. He knew how to hide his fangs. He was tall, maybe 6 foot 7 inches and his shoulders were brought. This vampire was wearing a black suite, very expensive and I could imagine that 200 years ago he was wearing a black cape and hat. He looked like a fine gentleman.

"Who are you?" I asked sheepishly.

"Oh, I beg your pardon. You don't remember me... My name is Alexandre Genadeau. Nowadays people just call me Alex. We've met before, but back then you have been very small. You probably don't remember." He explained.

He seemed very familiar and in normal cases I would have pulled out my stake and killed him. But somehow I didn't feel in danger with Alexandre - Alex. He wouldn't not kill me. He did not seem like the normal "everyday" vampire to me. I just didn't know yet why.

"Are you coming?" Alex asked again and held out his hand for me to take it.

What were my options? I could go with him or I could leave it. With him I might have very good chances to find out where Orpheus is – HE himself might even know. Without him, I would start from scratch and it could take me another 2 weeks to get another clue. I looked him straight into his eyes and asked "Is this a trick?" He kept smiling. "If this is a trick, I'm telling you now, you are as good as dead."

"Sweetheart, I'm a vampire. I've already died many hundreds of years ago."

Very funny. I didn't laugh. This guy even thought he was funny. I never met a funny vampire, even though he wasn't really funny. I never met a vampire with any kind of emotions other than hate and gluttony.

"Cheer up, Hunter. You should start enjoying your life instead of always being so serious. I think, you would be a really hot chick if you would just smile!" Alex laughed and put his long arms around my shoulders. He was ice cold and I could feel it even through my leather jacket.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"First we go to my house. And then we go hunting." Alex said with a brought smile. He seemed to really enjoy his... life... or whatever you want to call it.

"Wait! Your hunting? Or my hunting?" I asked. Tricky question.

"Hm. See that is the thing now. If we go do my hunting it would mean you will be hunting your kind. If we go do your hunting it would mean I will be hunting my kind. And that would make the King fairly unhappy and I am not sure what is going to happen then."

I copped on now. He wanted to meet the King as much as I did. But why?

I thought about this during the cab drive to Alexandre's apartment. Very bohemian he lived in Mont Matre. He must have money, I thought. It was strange to see the Moulin Rouge. I always thought it was bigger.

"I know... Hollywood made it look so much bigger." Alex said, as if he could hear my thoughts. But I guess my face gave away my thoughts. I hoped that anyway.

Alexandre's Apartment was huge and I felt like I travelled through time and ended up in some Arabic Harem. The only difference was that every window in the apartment seemed to have vanished. There was no light coming into the room from the outside world. Obviously... he was a vampire. Sunlight would actually kill him.

"Follow me! I will show you your room." He said and I followed him through a big room that must be the living room. There were huge cushions in different bright colours scattered around the place. There was a large shisha pipe in the middle and a television and stereo stood on the wall. There were curtain shawls hanging from the high roof and I could smell the shisha still in the air.

The room he assigned me was as big as a Suite in a hotel room, with private bathroom. This must be the room for human guests, because obviously vampires didn't need bathrooms... at least not the way humans did. There was a huge bed in the room which looked even larger than a King Size Bed. Was there such a thing as a Super-King Size Bed? The Arabic theme was also present in this room, although the smoke smell was not as strong here, which I appreciated.

"Are you hungry?" Alexandre asked me. Because he had turned on the light this was the first time I really got a good look at him, as the train station had been fairly busy and the cap had been too dark. It was only then that I saw his eyes. I jumped when I saw them but couldn't look away. He gave me a look as if to say 'Are you crazy?', which I completely understood. His eyes were pitch-black. Blacker than any eyes I had ever seen.

"How old are you?" I asked and stepped closer to get a better look at his eyes. He then understood and looked away. He seemed disturbed by the fact that I knew the meaning of his eye colour. I realised I stood way too close to him for my own good, so I stepped one step back, grabbing the stake in my jacket ready to pull it out.

"Very old." was all he said and he left the room. I followed him into what I believed was the kitchen and said: "Well I can see that. But how old? 900 years? Or even older?"

He stopped abruptly and his hair fell into his face. He glared at me and in that second I should have probably been scared and shut my mouth, but for some reason I still trusted him.

"It's none of your business. Stop talking about this!" he demanded and I knew that he meant it serious so I decided not to hassle him anymore.

But I kept thinking about this all night. I have never heard that a vampire is not proud of his age. That was the reason why Orpheus was the King. Because with 978 years he was the oldest existing vampire. Unless... was Alexandre even older than Orpheus? I had seen pictures of Orpheus. His eyes were as black as Alexandre's. But something about Alexandre's eyes was different. They did not seem cold but ... warm? So what if Alexandre is even older than Orpheus? Of course... that must be it. That is why Alexandre had invited me to his place. I didn't know why Orpheus was King and not Alexandre. But Alex must hate the King so much that he wants him dead, just like I wanted the same. That's what we had in common.


End file.
